


They found out

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Drarry Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha Ronald Weasley, Anger, Beta Hermione Granger, Detention, Fluff, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Protective Draco, Protective Hermione, Protective Ron, blood writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Any sane person would be worried about Harry Potter if he came in with an injury.The omega gets three of his favorite people unintentionally mad at a fat pink blob.Fluff and Protectiveness ensue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 480





	They found out

Harry made his way down the hallways, the moon was high overhead and he had missed dinner. He was starving, but knew if he was out late any longer he’d get into more trouble. That thought sated the feeling of being hungry.

The black haired boy swept across the halls quickly, the stairs moving under his feet. Cursing inwardly, Harry waited impatiently for the stairs to stop so he could get off and find his way to the common room again. 

The stairs seemed to be a long enough delay that he waited for a good minute before he found another staircase that wasn’t going to move for a few minutes. 

His hand still burned from his detention, Harry was pretty sure it was still bleeding a bit in the deeper parts. 

He inwardly winced at how his friends would react to the punishment, Harry knew they wouldn’t be pleased at least a bit at the smell of blood coming from him. They would definitely search every inch to find the source of it then ask questions. 

Hermione was a beta, but her protective senses were over the charts compared to Ron. He was an Alpha, but he was extremely protective of the both of them. 

Now, for his mate….that’s a completely different story.

Draco Malfoy would be beyond livid. 

The omega stood in front of the painting for the Gryffindor common room, his shoulders and hand ached. Umbridge would normally make him do the writing on his shoulders so no one would see. 

He could normally pass it off as something different there, but now that the same line is written on his hand, there would be no more excuses to run to. 

Taking in a deep breath, Harry said the password to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady in the painting looked at him with sympathy, she knew how protective Gryffindors could get of their own kind.   
  


Walking in, most people were already in bed. Seeing how it was midnight, but his two friends were sitting on one of the deep red plush couches facing the fire.

Upon his entry, the two immediately looked into his direction. Their faces mixed with relief but also had a hint of worry. 

His own scent wafted into the room shortly, which then alerted his two friends that got up and rushed over. The scent of blood sent them both in a panic to see if he was alright. 

“Oh Harry! We were so worried!” Hermione said as she hugged him tightly, her scent was mostly muted but reflected her worry. 

Ron on the other hand seemed to pick up on the scent of blood first, looked at Harry for a long moment while Hermione hugged him. 

The redhead picked up his hand where the skin was still sealing over the wound as best it could. His blue eyes stared at the wound with scrawled out letters of his own handwriting painting it. He looked back up, “Who did this, Harry?” 

Ron’s voice was heavy with anger, Harry could sense it easily. The black haired omega shook his head and took his hand away. “N...No o-” Hermione gave him a firm glare and took his hand in her own. 

A gasp resounded from her mouth and looked back up in horror. “Harry! Did Umbridge do this to you?! Is this the reason you didn’t come to dinner?!” She yelled, her eyes blazing with fierceness that demanded a truthful answer.   
  


The omega relented and gave a small nod, trying to sink in on himself as the atmosphere between the three thickened. 

Hermione took Harry’s other hand making sure it wasn’t injured too before walking him over and sitting him on the plush couch. 

“Alright, I’ll start cleaning this up. Ronald, go fetch Malfoy. He’ll want to know about this.” Hermione commanded, even if she was a beta, Ron responded immediately to the command. 

The red head left the common room in the blink of an eye, Harry felt dread pooling in his stomach while Hermione hurried to her room.

Harry knew Draco would be beyond angry when he found out who did this, the blonde could never keep his temper in check when it came to him. Secretly, he loved the fawning they did over him but he’d never admit it. 

Hermione came back stairs, hands filled with treatments and a large book. Harry was still in amazement on how she could carry all of it with grace. 

The frizzy haired beta set the stuff down carefully, pulling Harry’s hand to her knee so she could start treating it. 

Hermione shook her head while she started to help it heal over, brushing the blood off gently to not harm him.   
  


“Umbridge and I will be having words tomorrow. I guarantee it, don’t worry Harry. We’ll fix the situation.” Hermione said, her gaze fixated on the wound. Her brows furrowed before looking back at him. 

“She hasn’t done anything else, right Harry?” She asked, voice soft compared to her one just seconds ago. Harry looked away, his instincts pulling him to tell his friend. 

Harry tried to push the urge down until the omega part of him grew annoyed and decided to blurt it out without his consent. “Yes.” He responded quickly. Cringing internally when he saw the dark look on the beta’s face.   
  


Hermione leaned back to give him some space, crossing her arms. “Show me.” 

The omega followed his friend’s command, slipping off his robes and unbuttoning the white undershirt. Pulling it over his head when he didn’t finish the last few buttons. 

Turning around to show Herminoe his back, he heard another loud gasp. 

A delicate hand slipped over his shoulders, cold but soothing. Going over the old and newer sets of words lining the omega’s shoulders.   
  


Hermione growled in annoyance at the thought of Umbridge doing this to her friend without her knowledge, but controlled herself when she saw Harry flinch at the sound. 

She made some calming noises while she started to work on his shoulders. Brushing away some fresh blood and wiping away and old ones. Cleaning the marks and sealing them over properly. 

By the time Hermione was done, Ron was coming back into the common room with Draco in tow. Said blonde looked as if he just got out of bed in a hurry, hair still tousled and limbs still lagging from sleep.

His grey eyes however looked as awake as ever as he made his way to Harry, stopping next to the couch where he waited for Hermione to move so he could sit next to his mate. 

The omega knew his mate was mad, it worried him to no end that Draco was mad at him for not saying anything. 

Hermione picked up her supplies with Ron’s help, the two leaving up stairs with Hermione mouthing that they’d be talking about this later.   
  


Harry turned to Draco as the blonde picked up his hand as the other did that night, grey eyes burned with pure unadulterated anger. Growling rumbled out of his throat and he only stopped when his grey eyes looked up at dazzling teary-eyed emerald green. 

Draco seemed to sense the omega’s distress of the situation and pulled him in for a delicate hug. The blonde could worry about that pink blob later, his mate was more important than air for him. He wouldn’t put her in front of him.   
  


His anger deflated as he carded his fingers through thick black hair. Giving off a scent of reassurance to Harry who seemed to take the hint and settle into his lap. Wrapping his limbs around Draco. 

The alpha buried his nose into the omega’s neck, voice stern. “That woman isn’t going to get away with this, Harry. I promise.” 

Harry smiled a little at his mate’s voice, eyes closing in the relaxing presence of protection surrounding him. Green eyes closing and resting his own head in the crook of Draco’s neck. The cinnamon and old text book scent burying itself in his nose. 

They both sat there for a long time, the sun was coming up just barely when Draco finally laid Harry in bed. The omega grabbed onto his arm even if he was half asleep, which the alpha took the hint and slid into the bed next to him. 

Their arms wrapped around the other, Draco sending another wave of his scent to his omega to help him fall asleep. “Goodnight, love.” He mumbled into his ear. The omega buried himself further in his alpha’s embrace, a smile splaying out on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drarry Fanfiction so....if you have any thoughts let me know! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this fellow potter heads!


End file.
